Pardonnes moi !
by Peluchette
Summary: Ryo est pris d'une crise de colère, effrayé Tegoshi s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Mais pourra t-il toujours échapper à son amant violent ?


Ca fesait maintenant une heure qu'il était enfermé dans cette sombre salle de bain, attendant que son amant passe sa colère sur autre chose que son corps frêle.

-Pourquoi suis-je toujours avec lui ? se demanda le pauvre garçon terrorisé.

Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil dans le miroir qui lui fesait face, sa lèvre ouverte laissait s'échapper un filet de sang.

-Comment vais-je encore expliquer ça aux autres ?

Les bruits d'objets fracassés s'étant stoppés, il se risqua donc à déverrouiller la porte. A peine eût-il fait deux pas hors de la pièce que deux bras puissant vinrent l'encercler. Il sursotta et tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais plus il essayait plus celle-ci se resserait sur ses épaules. Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son cou. Des larmes ? Oui, sont amant était en train de pleurer, il le suppliait de le pardonner. Voilà pourquoi il état toujours avec, il ne supporter pas de le voir s'effondrer dans ses bras, lui demandant de ne pas le quitter, chaques fois que ces crises de colère reprenaient. Il réussis enfin à délier les bras qui l'enlaçaient pour faire face à son amant.

-Ryo ! S'il te plait arrêtes de pleurer !

Il le dévisagea un instant, puis repartit dans crise de sanglots incontrolés. Il s'éloigna en titubant.

-Regardes ce que je t'ai fait Teshi ! Comment ai-je osé te frapper ? Toi qui est si fragile ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Tout en disant ça il se frapper lui même la tête. Tegoshi se précipita sur lui pour l'arrêter.

-Non ! Ne dit pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de faute !

-Si ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive !

Tegoshi prit Ryo dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer. Il lui carressait les cheveux tout en lui disant des mots rassurants. Ryo finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son compagnon sur le canapé. Pendant que Ryo dormait Tegoshi alla soigner sa blessure. Il savait bien que malgrès le fait que Ryo regrettes son geste, il recommencerait. Et il savait aussi qu'il devrait le quitter, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors comme à chaques fois il ferait comme si rien ne c'était passé, il raconterait à ses amis qu'il était tombé en sortant de la douche...

Deux semaines passèrent et Ryo n'avait toujours pas refrappé Tegoshi. Celui-ci avait espoir que les crises de son amant se soient enfin arrêté. Mais un soir, Tegoshi était rentré plusieurs heures avant Ryo. Aux alantours de 22 heures celui-ci vint frapper à sa porte. Tegoshi se dit que son petit-ami avait du oublier ses clés comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il tomba sur le regard noir de Ryo. Il empestait l'alcool et ses habits étaient déchirés.

-Ryo ! Tu es complétement saoul ! Et en plus tu t'es battu !

-Nan je ne suis pas saoul ! Viens on va dans la chambre !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans cet état là !

-Je t'ai dit de me suivre dans la chambre alors tu te dépêches d'y aller !

Tegoshi refusant toujours de suivre son amant, celui-ci lui plaqua son poing en plein milieu du visage. Tegoshi s'effondra sur le sol, le nez ensanglanté.

-Ryo, calme toi !

Ryo n'écouta pas les protestations de son compagnon, il continua de l'assainer de coups sur tout le corps. Et quand ses poings ne furent plus suffisant, il attrapa un petite statuette en marbre qui trônait sur une étagère.

-Nooon ! Pitié Ryo arrêtes, cria Tegoshi à bout de force.

Mais plus rien ne pouvait arrêter la fureur de Ryo, il abattit la statuette sur le crâne de Tegoshi qui retomba inerte sur le sol. Ryo ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, frappant toujours un peu plus fort. Puis il tomba sur le sol, épuisé, et perdit connaissance.

Une heure plus tard Ryo ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit son amant gisant à ses côtés. Il était recouvert de sang. Ryo hoqueta de stuppeur et secoua Tegoshi dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Les larmes commençait déja à dévaler sur ses joues.

-Teshi ! Teshi! TESHIIIII ! Réveilles toi ! Je t'en supplies !

Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre son coeur qui lui fesait si mal à ce moment ! Il n'y croyait pas, comment avait-il put tuer la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout !

-Teshi ! Pitié pardonnes moi ! Je ne voulais pas... Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Pitié ne m'abanonne pas !

Tegoshi ne répondait pas, il ne répondrait plus jamais, plus jamais il ne lui sourirait, plus jamais il ne l'étraindrait, il ne pourra plus l'embrasser. Et le pire... Jamais il ne pourra lui pardonner.  
Alors Ryo se leva, délaissant son amour sans vie. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, se retourna une dernière fois les yeux emplis de larmes, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Une semaine plus tard, leurs amis vinrent débarasser l'appartement, en ouvrant un tiroir ils découvrirent le journal que tenait Tegoshi. A le dernière page était écrit :

Je sais que je devrais le quitter, mais jamais je ne pourrais. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Et pourtant j'ai la certitude qu'un jour il pourrait bien me tuer... Mais au moins je mourrais d'amour.


End file.
